All Stories Can Tell Stories
by Neospice21
Summary: Based on a 6 part art dump by Deviantart user RiiYuu-chan that I saw and it inspired me to write this. It's a very short and simple oneshot following her drawings. Haru x Hibari, 1886


I'm not sure if anyone has read this elsewhere, such as on DA because I was looking at RiYuu-chan's art dumps centering Hibari and Haru and I thought they were really cute so I decided to write a lil thing about it there. She said something about how this should be on FF so others could read it as well so as I've gotten her permission to do so, here we are.

Because FF is a bum that does not like links. Go to RiYuu-chan [period] deviantart [period] com, then go to her gallery and look in her art dump folder. Sorry, it's just easier for me to give out directions rather than find a way that FF will actually let me link you guys. There are 6 pictures and I've basically transferred what was written to here. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me and the art used to write this piece goes to RiYuu-chan from DA.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya was sitting in his lonesome when a bright young girl walked on up to him and she sat down right in front of him. He shifted himself so she would be more comfortable when sitting in front of him. As usual, he offered her no words, and she was okay with that.

To be honest, it did bother her in the very beginning, but she grew to realize, this is what the cloud guardian was like, so she was taking his silence in with stride. She hummed quietly to herself, solely enjoying his company.

It wasn't well known, but Hibari was a guy who showed his affection more with action than with words, and he could be pretty affectionate if he wanted to- IF no one was around. Those two conditions had to be met.

They were both alone on the rooftop of the Namimori school, so he draped his arms around her. Haru looked up at him with her warm, chocolate brown eyes and smiled, which he returned with a certain look in his eyes.

She had come to know that the look in his eye meant, 'look, you know I like you so don't make me say it in words.' She giggled silently to herself.

Haru moved upwards and she turned herself around so she'd be facing him, having his arms drop to his sides in the process. He didn't know what she had in mind, and he was a bit too curious to find out. He sat there patiently, waiting to figure out what her intentions were.

Her hands grabbed his shoulders and she pulled herself closer towards his face. This action caught him off guard, almost breaking through his barriers. She ALMOST got him flustered, but he was able to pull himself together before she was able to have much of an effect on him.

"Hahi~ Haru was so close, wasn't she? She almost got Hibari flustered-desu." She giggled. Hibari's eyes grew smaller, as he was glaring at her.

Haru only pouted in retort, "Too bad too, because Haru thinks that Hibari would look cute if he were to get embarrassed." She said with a mocking disappointed tone.

Hibari didn't take her teasing very well, taking it to heart. He shifted once again and he slammed his hands onto the wall, a dangerous glare gracing his features. It was quite common for Hibari to get angry but it was the opposite for him to get that mad at Haru, much less, come across as someone violent towards her.

Haru felt her blood halt in her veins and cold sweat rolling down her neck. Her heartbeat rose immediately, adrenaline pumping through her body, as if to prepare for a fight or flight response if he were to do anything to her.

"H-Haru is sorry. She was merely kidding. Haru didn't mean to upset Hibari. Haru is being honest-desu. Please forgive me." She stammered nervously, trying to give him an innocent look. Hating to see her look so upset or scared made him forget how angry he was so he backed away from her.

"Just remember not to do it again." He warned her.

"Thank you so much, desu~" Haru's face immediately brightened up and she hugged him tightly. Hibari would rather her not be so clingy and so... touchy, but like she had gotten used to him being one of little words, he accepted the fact that she was one of many hugs and physical displays of affection.

Still, he would be quick to chastise her if she tried to kiss him in public, which, might I add is something that Haru was trying to slowly get him used to. The school prefect sat there as she hugged him, knowing that if he waited long enough, she'd just let him go. Just as expected, Haru did let him go and she flashed a cute smile at him.

"Haru is so lucky to have such a nice guy to look after her~" She giggled, reaching up to kiss him quickly on the cheek, taking him by surprise yet again. If anything, shouldn't it be HIS job to be surprising her by kissing her out of the sudden? Then again... Haru wasn't exactly the type of girl to do what was normal...

Hibari felt the blood rush to his face, unable to stop himself from losing his composure as she kissed him so suddenly. He was at a loss of words, unable to move his lips to really form any words.

"Hm?" She titled her head to the side, trying to get a better look at his flustered face. That horrible girl just looked at him with those cute little eyes like an animal waiting for a treat. Did she really not comprehend the horrible act that she just committed!?

No, of course she didn't.

Who was he to think that he was going to be able to change her ways to suit his tastes? He obviously didn't really think that all the way through.

He sighed and he rested his head in his hands. What was he to do with this girl?

Enjoying the fact she managed to get him so flustered, she smiled to herself shyly, waiting to accept any punishment or scolding she had coming her way.

A long while had passed and Hibari was too tired to really be angry with her any more. He laid down on the ground to look up at the sky. The sun wasn't too high up in the sky so staring up at the sky didn't irritate his eyes or anything.

He could just look up at the sky easily without a care. Haru taking the initiative, lay right next to him to join him in sky watching.

The clouds looked so fluffy up in the sky, and just being next to him was so comforting.

Vaguely feeling his warmth right next to her, hearing his quiet breaths, and seeing such a peaceful look on his face made sky watching so worthwhile. It didn't take long for his even breathes to grow softer, but longer.

Hibari Kyouya had taken a nap, as per usual. Not wanting to bother him, Haru closed her eyes and waited for drowsiness to greet her next.

The two teens now lay next to each other as they slept, and a small yellow bird perched next to them, trying to find a good place to take a nap along with them before they both had to leave to go home.

* * *

DONNNNEE. Hope you enjoyed that!

-Neospice21


End file.
